Love in Anarchy
by Poe the second
Summary: A series of ongoing one-shots I wrote for Anarchy Reigns, between the various characters. First is the Baron/Mathilda, second is Durga/Ai Rin. I own nothing and please read and review!
1. Why She Stays

Just a one-shot I felt like writing for Anarchy Reigns, which is an awesome game by the way, about the Baron and Mathilda. I may write more of these but for now, here you go. I don't own Anarchy Reigns or these characters. Now enjoy?

Why did she stick with him? That was a question Mathilda asked herself every now and again. On this occasion, she was thinking about it as she was bashing a mutant to a pulp with Iron Maiden. Mathilda and her partner, the Blacker Baron, were after another mark, a crazed bomber with a nice price on his head. But when they'd cornered him, he'd released a few captive mutants to kill them. However when you were a Chaser in this day and age, you knew how to handle mutants. With one final blow, Mathilda smashed the mutant's face in and in one swift motion; she deactivated Iron Maiden and put it back around her waist.

"Damn girl! You really fucked up that mutant bitch didn't you?" Mathilda turned to the Baron who had his usual smug grin as he wiped mutant flesh and blood off of his Super Sexy Fists of Fire. Mathilda gave him a smile and a nod, but still the question hung on her mind. Why had she stuck with the Baron throughout her Chaser career? It made sense back when she'd began, after all it was the bishop of blood and carnage who'd recruited Mathilda to become a Chaser. She'd shown an ability to handle herself in the anarchic streets of Altambra, but the Baron had taught her how to be a Chaser and refined her skills. Thus, Mathilda had become very skilled in her job, extremely skilled as a matter of fact. She was sure she could take down most of the marks she and the Baron had brought in on her own. If she were to strike out on her own, Mathilda could probably make much more dinar on her own. So it wasn't because she needed a partner: in fact she could do better for herself without the Baron.

"Yo Mathilda! We gonna lose this motha fucka! Come on!" Mathilda was snapped out of her thoughts and realized that the Baron was right. She followed him as he ran down the passage their mark had fled through after two of his mutants had been killed. As they ran, Mathilda started thinking about her question again. The next possible answer was probably the one most people jumped to, their sexual relationship. Mathilda and the Baron had "been" with each other quite a few times and she wouldn't deny that he was an excellent partner. As well as being quite "well-endowed", and having plenty of knowledge and experience, the Baron gave just as much as he received and Mathilda had never been left unsatisfied. But still, she certainly wasn't limited to him, she knew she was one hot bitch and could have almost anybody she wanted. In fact, after their first time, Mathilda and the Baron had made it clear that theirs was not a binding relationship and they'd both made use of that fact _quite_ a few times during their partnership.

Mathilda put her mental debate on hold as she and the Baron burst through a set of doors to the outside. They found their mark trying to run, accompanied by a pack of Killseekers. Realizing they were cornered, they made to attack the two Chasers, but Mathilda and the Baron smirked and easily sheered through the thugs. As she dealt with the Killseekers, Mathilda found herself thinking about her question again. But this time, she felt she was starting to move in the right direction as she realized that whenever she was intimate with the Baron, she felt something else, something she lacked when with others. Mathilda tried to figure out what this was, eager to finally have an answer. But as she started to realize what it was, it made less and less sense. The feeling Mathilda had when with the Baron was a one of… attachment? She wasn't attached to him outside of as a business partner. After all she laughed at his expense at every opportunity and when the Baron got in a fight, Mathilda made him fight on his own. Clearly the adrenaline was keeping her from thinking straight. But then there were those times when she was in danger or even hurt. The Baron had always rushed to her side and always seemed to try and impress her. It was even kinda cute…

At that moment, Mathilda realized she hadn't been paying attention and noticed an explosive flying through the air at her, thrown by their mark. Mathilda leapt out of the way too late and managed to avoid most of the blast, but some shrapnel from it pierced her arm and cut her side. She stumbled to the ground and mentally cursed herself for her own stupidity.

"Mathilda!" She turned over slightly to see the Baron running to her side and he gently helped her sit up slightly. "You okay baby?"

Mathilda was about to nod, their mark interrupted, "Yeah, I got your whore Chaser! Come here so I can blow you to bits!"

The Baron was still for a moment, then set Mathilda back down and looked up at the bomber, his cyborg eyes glowing red. "Motha fucka, ya made a big. Fuckin'. Mistake. You just pissed off the Baron. And now, you bout to feel the mother of all pimphands!" With that, the Baron ran at the bomber with speed Mathilda hadn't even realized he was capable of. Realizing the pain that was about to come his way, the bomber tried to throw another explosive at the Baron, but he just smacked it away midstride. He then activated his fists, engulfing them in flame, and wound up his fist, before driving it home into the bomber's face. He was sent flying up into the air, but the Baron wasn't done. He jumped up after the mark, brought his hands together, and swung them down on the bomber, smashing him down into the ground with an impact so powerful, Mathilda actually felt it slightly. The Baron landed and shook out his fists, saying, "Aw yeah bitch! That's how the Blacker Baron does business!"

Mathilda was slightly awed at the fact that the Baron had shown such anger at her getting hurt slightly. And moreover, she was surprised by how much it touched her. But as the Baron turned back to her, she shook her head, not wanting him to see her cool façade broken. This proved in vain as the Baron picked her up bridal style and Mathilda blushed slightly, "You don't need to…"

"Aw, don't say anything baby." Said the Baron, "Just let the Baron take care of you." He then leaned down and kissed her. Mathilda cheeks flushed for the second time in a minute, but before she could get her bearings back, the Baron pulled away. He walked over to their mark, who'd managed to just barely survive the Baron's assault thanks to some armor he was wearing, most likely to defend against bomb blasts. The Baron shifted his hold on Mathilda so that she was leaning against his arm and picked up the mark, which he threw over his shoulder. "Now Mathilda baby, let's go to Milvallen and get our money."

At that moment, Mathilda wrapped her arms around the Baron's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, deeper than the one he'd given her earlier. He was surprised at first, but quickly got into it. After quite some time, Mathilda pulled away and the Baron smirked. "Can't resist the Baron, even when we're out a mission, huh baby?"

This comment earned him a slight smack upside the head from Mathilda. "Just get me out of here pea brain. I need to rest." She started pulling out the shrapnel shards in her arm, hissing in pain as she did so.

The Baron chuckled and started walking as he said, "A little of the Baron's TLC will make you feel all better." He accentuated the "TLC" by giving Mathilda's rear a squeeze and she let out a slight noise of surprise, before smirking and leaning against the Baron, having finally gotten her answer as to why she stuck with him. Yes, she loved the Baron, but there was no need to admit it out loud. And she would stay with him as long as she did.


	2. Hunting Tiger, Loving Dragon

And now, one here's one for Durga and Ai Rin, enjoy!

Durga crouched on top of Garuda as they soared across the rooftops of Hong Long. "Faster Garuda!" cried the bounty hunter, "I don't know when our target will be leaving that bar so we need to be there ASAP!" His robotic partner gave no audible response, but Garuda's speed did indeed increase, much to Durga's satisfaction. They soon arrived on the roof of Hong Long's biggest bar, where they settled down to wait, keeping an eye on the entrance. Durga tapped the fingers of his cybernetic hand, full of anticipation as he thought, "The lair of the prey. Now the hunt really gets started."

The bounty hunter had taken on a job to take down a major leader of the Clan of the Crimson Dragon, the largest criminal organization in the world. Durga had been waiting for a challenge for quite some time and this was definitely it. Others had turned this job down, calling it suicide to mess with the Clan of the Crimson Dragon at that level. Durga, on the other hand, had set out for Hong Long right away and, after beating some information our of a Crimson Dragon thug, tracked his target to this bar. As soon as he left, Durga and Garuda would jump him and before he knew it, his bodyguards would be splattered all over the street and he would be on his way to Milvallen.

Just then, Durga noticed a yellow flash of movement in his peripheral vision and he quickly turned to look at a nearby building. All was still and nothing looked out of the ordinary. But Durga had long since learned that was not to be counted on. It was most likely that his target had some sort of bodyguard waiting for him outside. It might be worth going over to investigate, deal with whatever it was before it became a bigger problem. But as Durga was pondering this, he felt Garuda nudging him and looked down to see that their target had entered his car and was accompanied by a quartet of Executioners and a pack of Killseekers. With one last glance at the building, Durga leapt onto the transformed Garuda and they set off after him. "Let him get away from the pack, then strike." Thought Durga, knowing that if they attacked near the bar, which was practically a Crimson Dragon base, they'd just draw in more of the target's flunkies.

After the target had traveled a few blocks, Durga tapped on Garuda and his partner started firing at the group. They quickly stopped to see what was attacking them and Durga and Garuda landed, one of them on each end of the street, so their target couldn't drive off. Durga had to compliment himself on a plan well executed. Now it was time for the best part. The two lunged at their target's guards and Durga easily beat his way through them, somewhat disappointed by the lack of challenge. Even the Executioners had become a little boring. But as Durga fired his Revolver Cannon point blank into one of their faces, he saw that same flash of movement from before. He was just able to leap away before his attacker struck, smashing through the Executioner with some sort of electrical weapon. Durga looked up to see it was a girl, wearing a yellow and black dress and an eyepatch and with her hair in braids and a dragon tattoo on her back and she was wielding some sort of hooked, electrical nunchuck weapon.

She turned to face him and said, "Ó nánhái! You look strong! I'm gonna enjoy killing you!" At that moment, Durga's target's car took the opportunity to drive away and the bounty hunter leapt after it, only for the assassin to kick at him. He blocked with a kick of his own and saw Garuda coming to his aid.

"Go after the target Garuda! I'll handle her!" The android nodded and converted to jet form, chasing after the car, while Durga faced off against his new opponent.

"You think you can kill me, eh? Foolish child!" laughed Durga, " I am invincible!"

"We'll see about that!" said the assassin, "Ai Rin's going to beat you real bad!"

"Ai Rin huh? Well let's see if you make more entertaining prey than your boss!" said Durga and he threw himself at Ai Rin. The two traded blows for quite some time and the bounty hunter noted that this girl knew how to handle herself. What's more, she seemed to be enjoying the fight as much as he was. That was a quality Durga rarely found in worthy opponents. Plus, she was quite cute.

"Wait, what?" Durga shook his head. He couldn't get distracted by looks, he had to kill this girl! She was standing between him and his prey. Still it was odd, as Durga had never thought much about women. When he was a mercenary, he'd had a few short flings, but never anything serious and after becoming a bounty hunter, he'd barely thought about it. But here was a female who actually liked a good fight as much as he did. And what's more she was good at it. However Durga, not paying as much attention as he should've, was nicked slightly by one of her nunchuck weapons. While it didn't do too much damage, electricity had been sent into his leg, short-circuiting it slightly. Durga sank to his other knee as his leg twitched and malfunctioned, cursing.

"Looks like you're finished already. Féngbu." Said Ai Rin, "Oh well. At least, you were entertaining for awhile. Time to die!" She lunged at Durga, who struck his robotic leg to get it moving. Just before Ai Rin could strike, the bounty hunter's leg finally started working again and he kicked at her, landing right in her stomach. In one fluid motion, Durga brought her down to the ground next to him, holding her down with his cybernetic leg and leaning down to pin her arms with his hands.

"Let go of me!" cried Ai Rin as she squirmed underneath him, trying to break free of Durga's grip, but he wasn't about to let her go yet. Durga looked Ai Rin up and down, smirking as he thought about how she seemed even cuter helpless like this. Finally he thought, "Ah screw it." Durga suddenly pressed his lips to Ai Rin's, loosening his hold on her slightly. He felt the assassin stop struggling, showing she was clearly surprised. Suddenly, Ai Rin's arms slipped out of Durga's loosened grip and she wrapped them tightly around him, pulling him closer. The bounty hunter smirked into the kiss and held Ai Rin closer to him as well. However, Durga suddenly heard a familiar robotic noise and separated from Ai Rin. He looked up to see that Garuda had arrived on the scene, their target over his shoulder. The robot was incapable of making expressions but if he could, Durga swore he would've had a surprised, yet amused one. The bounty hunter looked down at Ai Rin, whose eyes were half closed and how was still making a kissing motion with her lips like she wanted to keep going. Durga got up and dusted himself off, trying to act casual in front of Garuda. Ai Rin started blinking and sat up.

"Well I have to be on my way then." Said Durga, "I've got a bounty to collect."

"What!? You're just gonna leave while we were making out!? Bù gōngpíng!" Ai Rin cried, crossing her arms and pouting.

Durga looked back at her and smirked, "Then we'll just have to do this again babe." The bounty hunter was suddenly surprised when he felt Ai Rin grab his hand and pull a marker seemingly out of nowhere. She proceeded to scribble something on his arm, before holding it up right in front of his face and pointing.

"This is my commlink code. If you don't call me, I'll get my sisters to help find and kill you! Understand!?"

Somewhat stunned, Durga nodded and Ai Rin smiled, "Jīngcǎi! See you later sweetie!" She kissed him on the cheek then ran off. The bounty hunter stared after her for a moment, but was snapped out of it when Garuda tapped him on the shoulder. Durga shook his head and took their target from the robot, who changed into jet form. The bounty hunter leapt aboard and they flew off. As they left, Durga looked at the code on his arm once again and chuckled to himself.


	3. Anarchy Crush

Next up we've got Jack and Rin Rin! Now I know this one's kinda squicky since Rin Rin is less than half Jack's age. But I thought this pairing was cute in a schoolgirl crush kind of way since Jack spared her life and all and Rin Rin isn't underage so just roll with it.

Rin Rin wandered into the Dive and looked towards the bar. There he was, the same barstool he sat at every time he was looking for a break. Jack Cayman, Chaser extraordinaire and the man to whom she owed her life.

As the former assassin approached him, Rin Rin thought about how much her meeting with Jack had changed her life. Once an assassin for the Clan of the Crimson Dragon, the biggest criminal organization in the world, Rin Rin had been sent to kill Jack, after the Clan had been bribed by the BPS to take him out. But much to her shock, the Chaser had managed to defeat her and, to her further surprise, had spared her life. Rin Rin, refusing to let such a debt go unpaid, had come to Jack's aid during another attempt on his life. Afterwards, she'd been kicked out of the Clan and marked for death, but Jack had again come to her aid. He'd gotten her a job as a Chaser and helped protect her from the Clan's attempts on her life.

Yes, Rin Rin owed much to Jack Cayman. What's more, she admired him, his strength, his sense of honor, and most notably, the trust he put in her. Over the last few months, Jack had not just taught Rin Rin the tricks of being a Chaser, but he'd slowly told her more about himself while she did the same. Rin Rin had learned about things like Jack's career in the various divisions of the military and his adopted daughter, Sophia. They were indeed close friends, but secretly, Rin Rin had gained feelings of something more. She'd heard of crushes before, but couldn't remember having one, at least one not as serious as this. Plus, Rin Rin hated calling it a "crush," it made it seem so immature. She cared for Jack deeply, but figured that he wasn't likely to feel the same way. Rin Rin's age probably didn't help since she was only 19 while Jack was 42. Besides, Jack seemed beyond romance.

However, Rin Rin had confessed to Amala about how she felt towards her Chaser comrade. Amala had encouraged her to do tell Jack about how she felt, assuring her that if he turned her down, he'd let her down gently and it would be better to get her crush off her chest. That was why she had found her way to the Dive tonight. Rin Rin was determined to tell Jack how much she cared for him, even if it didn't get her anywhere.

Having finally arrived at the bar, Rin Rin took a breath and tapped Jack on the shoulder. He turned from Big Bull, who was telling him yet another story about hi goring some poor sucker, and smiled, "Hey there sweet cheeks. How you doing?"

Rin Rin put on a casual smile and sat down next to Jack, "I'm doing good. What've you been up to?"

"Brought in a few targets. Felt like taking it easy." Said Jack.

"And nobody knows how to have fun like the Bull!" Big Bull added.

"Taking it easy does sound nice." Said Rin Rin, crossing her legs and resting her head on one of her hands so as to try and look appealing. Sure she wanted Jack to honestly care for her, but a little sex appeal wouldn't hurt her chances.

Jack chuckled, "Taking it easy, huh? And how do you do that? And how do you do that if I may ask? You got yourself an intimate friend?"

Rin Rin flinched slightly but calmed herself down, "Well I guess there's a man I do have my eye on."

"Really? Tell me about him." Jack asked, turning to face the former assassin.

"Well he's strong and honorable. Not too hard on the eyes either. But unfortunately, he doesn't know how I feel."

"Sounds like a guy that would do well in my Brotherhood! How's he fight!?" Big Bull called out.

"So who is he?" Jack asked, ignoring the cyborg and putting an arm around Rin Rin's shoulders.

Rin Rin took a deep breath and was about to finally say what she felt, only for the words to refuse to come out of her mouth. Jack kept looking at her expectantly and finally Rin Rin couldn't take it anymore, before leaping up and running away. She heard Jack call after her, but she couldn't face him right now.

As Rin Rin ran out into Altambra Square, she was barely able to dodge a barrage of plasma shots. Looking up, she saw five Gargoyles flying towards her, but not just any five Gargoyles. As they changed back into their robot forms, they all had different colors and proceeded to strike a series of poses. Rin Rin gulped: the Gargoyle Rangers, clearly the Crimson Dragon wasn't playing around anymore. The Gargoyle Rangers were the deadliest force that the clan had at their command, aside from Rin Rin and her sisters and they'd never lost a target. Rin Rin drew her Yanlong fans, refusing to go down easily, and prepared to defend herself. At first, she was able to dodge the Gargoyles' attacks, throwing in plenty of her own attacks, but five Gargoyles at once was too much for anyone and she was starting to get worn down.

Just as the green Gargoyle was about to hit her with its plasma weapons, Rin Rin heard a familiar mechanized roar. The robot could only turn slightly before Jack nailed in the face with a mechanized charged punch, his arm's engines roaring. Behind him Big Bull was waving his Jet Hammer over his head and cackling, thrilled for a fight. Rin Rin smiled, glad for help and was helped by Jack, causing her to blushed.

"Brings back memories, huh!?" Big Bull shouted, "If we could handle Cthulhu, these multi-colored scrap heaps are gonna get nailed easy!"

Jack smirked, then turned to Rin Rin, "Let's talk after we're done with the ass-kicking, alright?"

Rin Rin just nodded and the trio engaged the Gargoyles. With Jack and Big Bull aiding her, the Gargoyle Rangers had lost their advantage and started to get beaten. As Rin Rin slashed off the arm of the white Gargoyle, she took a moment to admire Jack taking on the machines, completely focused on the task, as he drove the Gator Teeth into the blue Gargoyle's torso. But Rin Rin suddenly saw the red Gargoyle rushing at Jack from behind, its plasma weapons primed to strike. She called out to him and he turned, ripping the Gator Teeth out of the blue Gargoyle. In that moment, Rin Rin forgot that Jack knew how to avoid attacks, that he could probably even block it, she just saw the one she cared about was in danger. Before she could stop herself, Rin Rin was pushing Jack out of the way, allowing the red Gargoyle to strike her. She was sent flying into the side of a building, hitting it hard and passing out.

Rin Rin opened her eyes, her entire body feeling sore, and looked around. She was on a bed in a Chaser guild medical station, bandages wrapped around much of her body. Rin Rin tried to sit up, but winced and fell back onto the bed.

"Careful sweet cheeks. You took quite a hit back there." Rin Rin looked to her right to see that Jack was standing next to her bed. Wonderful, now he got to see how much she'd stupidly messed herself up.

"What happened?" Rin Rin asked.

"Well after you got yourself taken out, the Bull and I were able to handle the rest of those Gargoyles. The Crimson Dragon is going to get a package full of scrap metal very soon. Then I brought you here to get patched up."

Rin Rin sighed, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Man, why'd you do that? I could've handle that Gargoyle."

"Well, I don't know… I just really didn't want to see you hurt." Said Rin Rin, clinging to the sheets.

"And why's that?" asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

"It's because… well… I like you." Said Rin Rin, sighing, "And I mean LIKE-like you."

Jack looked at Rin Rin for a moment, then chuckled. "Like-like? What are you, eight?"

Rin Rin looked away, preparing for the rejection, when suddenly she felt Jack's metal hand on her chin, turning her face towards his. Before she could say anything, she felt Jack's lips on hers and her face turned as red as her dress. When he finally pulled away, Rin Rin was speechless as Jack spoke, "Bout time you said something. I've been waiting for ages."

Rin Rin managed to choke out, "What do you mean?"

"Sweet cheeks, I've known you had a crush on me for quite awhile. You weren't as subtle as you seemed to think."

"And… you're okay with it? I thought you'd just think I had some silly little crush." Said Rin Rin, looking away.

Jack smiled, "Look Rin Rin, I like you. You've got a great personality, you're not hard on the eyes, and I like having you around. If you're interested in having a relationship with me, I won't turn you down."

Rin Rin tried to protest for a second, "But you're so much…"

"Older?" said Jack with a laugh, "Well I don't have a problem with it if you don't."

Rin Rin stared at Jack for a second, then suddenly threw her arms around him and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." Said Jack with a smirk.

Rin Rin gave him a slight punch, "Just shut up and let me enjoy this."

Jack chuckled again and put his arms around Rin Rin, "Okay then, sweet cheeks."


End file.
